


The Mayor's Halloween Ball

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: But no one sees, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sean has a cape, Smut, Thank you Corvus_Aconitum for giving me the idea for Sean dressed as a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Sean are pinning for one another. They are both invited to The Mayor's Halloween Ball. Smut happens.





	The Mayor's Halloween Ball

Sean Renard rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation when he spotted the garishly bright orange envelope.  
Though he already knew what was inside, he still took the miniature sword from it stand and cut open the paper.  
You are Cordially Invited to the Mayor’s Costume Ball.  
The Prince of Portland knew he was expected to attend. Seeing as he was Police Captain of the robbery/homicide unit. He always took his responsibilities seriously. But the idea of spending an entire evening looking at people dressed in the most outlandish clothes, all while he himself will be dressed just as absurdly, sounded like torture.   
And then there was the fact he was expected to bring a date. There was only one person he was interested in, but Renard wasn’t sure if that person felt the same way.  
Which was really annoying, especially as Nick Burkhardt had one of the most expressive faces in existence. No matter what Nick felt. It was there for all the world to see. Plane as day. The man didn’t have a poker face to save his life.  
Giving Renard one conclusion, the grimm was uninterested in him.   
He just needed to resign himself to that fact.  
It was easier said than done, especially once Sean saw that Nick had also received an invitation.  
“It says here I’m supposed to wear a costume.” The young detective said. “Think I could get away with going as the grim reaper.” He smirked at Hank.  
The older detective rolled his eyes. “NO one else would get the joke. Besides, it’s a ball, which means our costume probably has to be on the classy side.”   
“Why were we invited in the first place? This whole thing seem to fancy for us?” Nick remarked.  
“It is. But it makes the big wigs look good to honor those who give them flattering press. And since the two of you have closed so many cases, the Mayor doesn’t look like a complete idiot.” Wu injected. “Which is why I was also invited.”  
“What are you planning on going as? Nick asked the sergeant.  
“A pirate. Seams like the easiest thing to do. Simple to get and nice enough to blend in with the rich crowd.” He replied. “What about you, Griffin?”  
“My date is my ex wife, Nadine. She wants to go as French royalty.”  
“So that means you’ll be wearing a lacy shirt and literal big wig. Got it.” Wu nodds.  
Hank sighs. “Pretty much.”  
“Ok, Burkhardt, who are you going with and what are you going as?”  
“I have no idea.” Nick said. His eyes flick to the captain’s office for a second. “Not dating anybody and I don’t see that changing before this party.”  
Hank, who of course knows about Nick’s not so secret crush on Renard, tries to assure his partner, “I’m sire everything will come to you in it’s own time.”  
It’s Nick’s turn to sigh. Glancing once more at his boss’s office, he says, “I hope so.”  
When Monroe found out Nick had been invited to the Mayor’s costume ball, he insisted on helping his friend with, what he believed, would be the perfect costume for the event.  
He loaned Nick an old cream colored shirt, one that was a little big, so that it appeared kind of loose and puffy on the smaller man.  
“It’s a peasant top.” Monroe told him. “In a tunic style, like they woar a few hundred years ago.”  
“If you say so.” Nick replied   
A cobalt blue velvet jacket that made his eyes pop, navy blue pants that fit a little too snug, a navy blue top hat, plus a gold pocket watch that Monroe threatened to tear Nick’s arms off if he lost or broke it, and Nick was able to pose as an aristocrat from the Victorian era.  
Looking at his image in the mirror, Nick hoped that he would catch the eye of a certain very tall man.  
Sean Renard didn’t need to borrow clothes from anyone. And he didn’t need to by anything from a store. Since there was always one duty or another to perform, the Prince of Portland had everything he needed for an elegant costume.  
He absolutely refused to dress any other way.  
A crisp white silk shirt, midnight black pants and vest and a black cape that was long enough to reach the floor, even at his great height, plus two acrylic fangs that he had made himself, placed carefully with a non toxic glue, and Sean Renard appeared as a vampire from the Victorian era.  
Looking at his image in the mirror, he allowed himself a moment to hope he would catch the eye of a certain blue eyed man.  
The whole event is in full swing, by the time Renard shows up. The whole ride there, he reminds himself it will be a very public event, and that he was not allowed to rip out the throat of whoever it was that Burkhardt brought with him.  
He realized he needn’t have worried about maintaining his composer, when he saw that Nick was very much single at the event.  
And though every eye was turned on him as he glided into the room with grace, all Sean could see was his beautiful detective.  
“Hello, sir.” Nick said brightly. Eyes looking at his Captain with obvious appreciation.   
“We’re not at work. Call me Sean.” Renard said, feeling both smug and hopeful, allowing blatant hunger to seep into his eyes as he took his time looking the younger man over.  
With his fair skin, Nick’s blush was all too obvious, and it only made him more appealing. “Sean.” The way he said the name made the older man shiver with desire. “You didn’t bring a date?” Nick hoped he only sounded curious, and not as if he was trying to be assured that Renard was alone.  
He failed.  
Sean didn’t care. He was finally getting what he needed. Evidence that Nick Burkhardt had interest in him.  
He shook his head. “Neither did you, it seems.”  
Nick blushed deeper. “No one I could think to ask.”   
A flash of longing appeared in his eyes, before it was quickly closed off. Than an expression of admonishment flitted across his face.  
Renard realized Nick was angry with himself for revealing what he thought was too much.  
Did he think he had to hide his interest?  
Sean could kick himself for not seeing it sooner. Nick probably thought Sean only saw him as an underling, and so had never thought it alright to show interest. Maybe thinking that it would not be welcomed.  
If he had allowed some of his own interest to show, then the detective would have been encouraged to further his interest.  
Sean Renard decided he needed to make it perfectly clear to Nick Burkhardt that any and all interest was more than welcomed.  
“Nick, will you take a walk with me?”  
Burkhardt visibly swallowed and nodded his head. Suddenly realizing he was unable to speak.  
They walked out to the gardens of the Mayor’s mansion.  
Though the night was cold and crisp, it thankfully wasn’t raining. The sky was completely cloudless, allowing full view of the moon and stars.  
But all the two men could see was each other.   
Sean guided Nick to the shelter of a large tree. Billowing his cape out, they were completely hidden from the view of any onlookers.  
He tilted down and whispered huskily. “You look like one of my fantasies, all of them staring you of course, but one I’ve had of you in this color, wearing several layers, just so I could take my time removing each one, like unwrapping a present, until my perfect gift is revealed to me, your beautiful body, in full glory, all for me to pleasure.”  
A soft whimper of need escaped Nick’s lips. And it was the perfect signal for Sean to taste what he had been dreaming of since his detective first joined his precinct.  
The kiss started out slow, but quickly became ravenous. Both men clutching at each other, trying to get closer, to feel more.  
Sean’s hand reached down, cupping Nick hardness. The younger man groaned against his lips and pressed into the touch.  
Renard spun Burkhardt around, unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. Wrapping his long fingers around it, he began a steady stroke, while whispering in the smaller man’s ear.  
“I’ve thought about doing this for so long. Wanted so desperately to make you feel good. To be the one who got to make you feel good.’’  
“Want to make you feel good too.” Nick whimpered.  
“You will.” Sean promised as he rubbed his own hard bulge against Nick’s ass, causing the younger man’s body to begin to tremble.  
Sean tilted Nick’s head back and kissed him fiercely as the younger man’s essence sprayed from him, muffling his cry of ecstasy.  
For a while, they were content to allow their lips to move against each other. But then Nick pressed deeper into Sean and felt that the taller man had yet to feel as good as he just made Nick.  
He broke the kiss, turned around and sank to his knees.  
“Nick.” Sean gasped. “If you do this, there is no turning back. I’ll want to keep you forever.”  
Nick mouth at Sean’s still covered bulge, delighted when he felt the older man shiver. He looked up and said. “I’m already yours, forever.” Then he unzipped his pants, pulled out his shaft and swallowed down as much as he could.   
Sean wrapped his cape around them, allowing Nick to pleasure him in some semblance of privacy.  
Nick cupped Sean’s balls. Squeezing gently, stroking, until he felt his essence pour from him. Nick refused to allow a single drop to escape.  
He stood and Sean recaptured his lips, tasting himself on the young grimm, feeling his desire for him begin to rise once more.  
The Prince of Portland looked into storm grey eyes and asked, “Will you allow me to take you to my home?”  
One word became the most beautiful sound in that moment.  
“Yes”


End file.
